Baka d’un jour, baka toujours
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 66] ... Il y a des métiers ou parfois l’impossible arrive. Enfin pour Duo... Un future voyageur inattendu peut changer votre avenir... YAOI


Titre : **Baka d'un jour, baka toujours**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 66) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Petit texte vraiment tout mignon, qui redonne de l'espoir. _

_Ben vi, on voit que certaines personnes peuvent être gentilles !_

_Sinon retour d'un personnage... Mais chut !!!_

_Merci Cat pour ce texte !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 03/04 et 05 octobre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 09 octobre 2007 à 20h37._

Je tiens en tout premier à m'excuser pour ce texte. Je n'ai pas trouvé quelque chose de plus original ou même marrant.  
J'ai manqué de temps aussi. Ce texte a même failli être bloqué un bon moment dans mon PC voir même perdu. J'ai un souci avec ce qui nous sert à tous pour écrire nos textes et les mettre en ligne. Mon unité centrale ne voulait plus se mettre en route vendredi 5 octobre lorsque je suis rentée du boulot. J'ai dû démonter proprement les façades, pour pourvoir le mettre en route. L'assistance Dell étant ouverte aux mêmes heures ? que lorsque je suis au boulot, je suis dans le caca.  
Donc, s'il me pète entre les mains, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que d'aller le faire réparer. Et je sais pour avoir travaillé au SAV d'un lieu où nos chères machines sont en attente de réparation, que cela ne se fait pas en 15 jours. Si… Réparation il y a…  
Je vous laisse vous faire une idée et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court. **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 65 du mardi 02 octobre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Babel56** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **mimi** - **natakukazuki** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **May** - **zashikiwarashi**- **Magical Girl Kiki** - **SNT59** - **mini pouce06** - **lisou52** - **Iroko** - **cristalsky** - **caro06** - **yaone-kami** - **Dyneen** - **yuuka-sama** - **LN** - **zephis** - **L'ange gardien** - **lysanea** - **littledidi11** - **nia** - **Dragonneva** - **Kawai Mokusai** - **haevenly** - **Yami Sheina** et **mangerune**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 02 octobre 2007 " **Echec et Mat **" :

Je ne pense pas avoir vos mail, donc je dois ai mieux et j'espère que vous pourrez lire ces réponses ci-dessous…

**nia** … J'ai promis une suite et il y en aura une. Heureuse que ce texte t'ai plus et je te remercie pour ta review, Bisou… Catirella

**yuka-sama** … Je comprend très bien pour l'autre texte, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureuse que le texte hors série des petits OS du mardi, t'ai plus lui aussi… Ainsi que le texte de mardi dernier… Merci pour la review et Bisou… Catirella

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

_

* * *

_

**Baka d'un jour, baka toujours **

* * *

Dans la vie difficile de plaire à tout le monde.

Moi, je suis un clown né au dire de mon meilleur ami, Quatre Winner. Wufei mon 2ième pote, me traite de shazi, je ne m'en formalise pas plus que cela, car c'est mon Fifi à moi et ce même si je risque ma natte à chaque rencontre.

Par contre, le meilleur ami de l'amant de mon meilleur ami, me traite toujours de baka. Je le connais depuis 6 ans et c'est toujours baka, baka, baka, baka… C'est à croire qu'avec "Hn" il ne sait dire que cela.

Il faudra qu'un jour, je trouve le courage de lui dire ma petite réplique… Mais en même temps j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.

Étonnamment, j'ai peur qu'il ne me traite plus de " Baka ". Je sais c'est stupide mais que voulez-vous. J'ai dû l'entendre au moins 1500 fois, si ce n'est plus, en 6 ans, ce petit mot qui semble-t-il n'est réservé qu'à moi seul.

Et Heero reste Heero et même lorsque je fais mine d'être méga vexé, je ne tiens pas très longtemps. Comme on dit, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Moi, je ne chasse rien, bien que j'aimerais bien chasser un certain semi-japonais et je ne galope pas non plus… Je trotte et encore.

Je dirais plus que mon travail est limite végétatif.

Certes, lorsque je travaille, c'est de 6 heures du matin à 14 heures, mais je suis assis durant 7 heures pratiquement derrière une vitre, juste au cas ou un voyageur de la SNCF (1), excédé tenterait d'abréger notre permanence. Moi, je suis sous un affichage ENGLISH SPOKEN/HABLA ESPAGNOL (2). Et hélas, je n'ai pas que des anglais ou bien des espagnoles qui viennent. Hors français bien sûr. Et c'est terrible lorsqu'ils veulent parler anglais, pour ceux qui ne maîtrisent pas cette langue. Je n'ai jamais vu revenir un des voyageurs étrangers par la suite pour une réclamation ayant cheminé ailleurs que là où il voulait aller à la base. Ou alors il n'est jamais arrivé à sa destination finale.

Le côté sympa de ce métier c'est que tu en vois du monde, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Et malgré tout, les plans dragues n'arrivent jamais à mon guichet. Si une fois. Une femme m'a fait du rentre dedans croyant que j'étais une fille. J'ai boudé tout le reste de la journée. Je n'ai pas de nénés moi. Ma chemise était pourtant plus plate que plate.

Une fois rentré chez moi ce même jour, en banlieue, dans mon studio que j'ai eu grâce à mon travail. Je n'avais personne pour partager mon chagrin, Je n'ai même pas réussi à joindre Quatre au téléphone pour lui dire que j'ai été pris pour une fille.

Le week-end qui suivit, j'ai donc fait l'acquisition d'une boule de pois toute douce, prénommée Améthyse. Une magnifique petite chatte blanche aux yeux bleus de presque 3 mois. À partir de ce jour-là, je n'étais plus seul le soir et mes jours de repos chez moi.

C'était il y a 3 mois.

Il est presque 9 heures et je vais avoir une pause dans quelques minutes. Le guichet se libère après que je me sois fait enguirlander par une mamie qui avait loupé son TGV et qui avait un billet, PREM'S, non échangeable, non remboursable. Je vous dis pas comment elle était énervée la mamie, j'ai bénit cette bonne vieille vitre de protection. C'est que mamie avait une cane. J'ai l'espace d'un instant eu l'image de cette pauvre dame, essayant d'attraper son TGV déjà en route en levant sa cane pour qu'il stoppe, puis fasse marche arrière pour la récupérer. Sauf qu'à la SNCF, les TGV ne font pas marche arrière.

J'ai été pris d'un fou rire intérieur terrible. Mamie a dû donc acheter un nouveau billet sur celui qui partait 3 heures plus tard. C'est qu'elle était attendu la mamie à un rassemblement de je ne sais plus quoi sur le tricot.

J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant mon dernier client, dirons-nous, avant de faire ma pause et lorsque je les ai rouverts j'ai pris peur et j'en ai même poussé un petit cri.

La réponse de l'individu devant moi ne se fit pas attendre…

« Baka. »

« Hey ! … Que fais-tu ici Heero ? Tu t'es perdu ? Je pensais qui tu bossais dans Paris. »

« Baka, nous sommes à Paris là. »

Grimace oblige de ma part… C'est chiant. Car 9 fois sur 10, il a raison… Je suis un " Baka " de première avec mes questions qui tuent, à la mord-moi-le-nœud… Je ne commenterais pas ce dernier commentaire et mes redondances vous proute, nan.

Je soupire… Que voulez-vous que je fasses d'autre. Ce type a réponse à tout. C'est à croire qu'il débarque d'une autre planète.

« Que puis-je pour toi Heero ? »

« Je voudrais 2 aller/retour Paris/Nice pour le week-end prochain. »

« Ooooh, tu en as de la chance tu vas chez les lapins. »

« Hn. »

« Ta réponse ne te coûte pas trop en effort et oxygène ! »

Il soupire, c'est pas bon quand il soupire le Heero.

« Bon, alors en seconde cla… »

« Non, en première. »

« Ah… Elle en a de la chance la personne qui vient avec toi. Vous partez le vendredi ? »

« Oui à partir de 14 heures. Et retour le dimanche en soirée. »

Je consulte mon super méga PC de la fin du 20ième siècle. Et non, chez nous c'est toujours les vieux PC, tout gros et couleur crème. Plus crème caca qu'autre chose.

« Il y a un changement à Marseille, pour prendre un Ter qui va jusqu'à Nice. Le trajet aller dure 6h27. 1 heure de plus qu'aux autres heures. Vous ne pouvez pas partir avant 14h ? »

« Non. »

Je fais un petit haussement d'épaule.

« Alors, départ à 14h20 à Gare de Lyon et arrivée à Nice ville à 20h47 et pour le retour à 18h45 arrivée à Paris 00h25 pour 300,60 euros (3). »

« Je suppose que celui qui est plus tard est un train de nuit ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon alors je prends ce que tu viens de me proposer. »

Je lui souris, mais je suis tout de même tristounet. J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi y aller. J'ai été invité, mais je n'ai plus de sous de côté et c'est encore trop cher pour moi avec mes remises. Ce mois-ci c'était juste pas possible que je dépense même 10 euros de plus. Saletés d'impôts. C'est pourtant pas ce que je gagne par mois. C'est moche d'être célibataire et pour quelques euros de plus je suis imposable cette année.

La vie est trop injuste.

Je sors donc les 4 billets et prends la Visa Premier d'Heero. Une fois le code fait, l'acceptation de sa banque. Je lui rends sa carte et lui donne ses billets de train. Je mets mon guichet en rouge par la même occasion, ce qui signifie que celui-ci est fermé.

« La SNCF vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée monsieur. »

« Baka. »

Je lui tire la langue et il sourit… Il sourit !

« Tu fais une pause ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne fumes plus, mais tu sors quand même de votre espace réservé ? »

« Oui, j'ai un petit creux et je me suis apporté un paquet de madeleines. »

« Je t'attends juste là. »

Je le regarde étonné… Que me veut-il ?

« J'arrive dans 2 minutes. »

J'arrive vers lui avec déjà une madeleine dans la bouche et une autre dans ma main de libre, prête à rejoindre la première. Heero me la chipe lorsque je suis à ses côtés.

« HEY. C'est ma madeleine. »

Ce voleur la mâche en me fixant avec un regard vicieux.

J'ai toujours su qu'il l'était de toute façon. Il doit être terrible au lit.

Ne retenez pas ce que je viens de dire hein… Vous effacer cela de vos neurones.

« Recrache ma madeleine. »

« Hn... ... ... Tu veux vraiment que je la recrache Duo ? »

« Nan, c'est trop tard. »

« Viens, je t'offre une boisson. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ? »

Cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais… J'adore ses levés de sourcils. Bon, d'accord avec la phrase que vous deviez effacer. Vous avez dû comprendre qu'il ne me rendait pas indifférent le Yuy. Mais comme l'espoir fait vivre, moi je ne vie que d'espoir et avec lui cela fait belle lurette, que j'attends aucune approche quelle qu'elle soit. Lui et Wufei se sont roulés une pelle une fois, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque.

WUFEI EST GAY.

Ben quoi !

Vous, vous attendiez à quoi ?

Là nous sommes à une table, sale, dans la gare. Heero avec un café noir et moi un bon chocolat tout chaud.

« Tu fais quoi le week-end où nous avons été invités aux 30 ans de Trowa ? »

Je suis dépité, il vient de me rappeler que je ne pourrais pas être présent.

« Rien… Je ne peux pas venir. »

« Je sais Trowa me la dit hier au téléphone. »

Je le regarde avec un air fâché. Oui, cela m'arrive aussi.

« Si tu le sais pourquoi tu me poses la question… C'est à croire que tu aimes me faire du mal Heero. »

Pourquoi il secoue la tête. Et pourquoi au fait il est pas à son travail le Heero ?

« Tu ne bosses pas au fait ? »

« Pas ce matin. »

« Ah. »

Je bois mon chocolat, cela me fait un bien fou et avec une autre madeleine c'est délicieux.

« Duo, j'ai acheté 2 billets, viens avec moi, je t'invite. »

« Hein ! Mais et la personne qui est supposée venir avec toi ? »

« C'était toi. J'ai juste anticipé. »

Je suis super gêné. Cela représente tout de même 150 euros.

« Heero c'est trop. Je ne pourrais pas te rembourser une telle somme dans l'immédiat. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me rembourser Duo. »

« Oui mais quand même… Et puis il y a Améthyse . »

« Hn ? C'est qui ça ? »

AH, c'est vrai il ne sait pas pour ma compagne au yeux bleus.

« Ma petite chatte de 6 mois. »

« Tu as un chat ? »

« Oui, j'en avais marre d'être seul tous les soirs. Toi tu n'es pas seul et c'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai plus de sous de côté. En plus des impôts. »

Pourquoi il me regarde de cette façon ? J'ai dit quoi de stupide encore ?

« Quoi ? »

J'en profite pour finir mon chocolat, lui il a bu son café d'un trait. Moi, je me serrais brûlé la langue à faire comme lui.

« Je ne suis pas seul ? C'est quoi ce sous-entendu Duo ? »

Houla ! J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite, il n'est peut-être pas officiellement avec Wufei.

« Et bien disons qu'il y a 4 mois Wufei et toi vous vous êtes tout de même emballés devant nous tous au 27 ans de Quatre. »

Ben, pourquoi il éclate de rire ? Il n'y a rien de drôle.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi. En plus ma pause est presque finie »

« Je ne me fous pas de toi Duo. Wufei et moi avons fait cela dans l'unique but de te faire taire. »

« **QUOI !** Mais vous êtes aussi con l'un que l'autre… … Fifi est gay ou pas ? »

« Oui, tout comme toi et moi. »

J'ai l'air rouge là ? Hein ? Je sais pas mais j'ai vachement chaud tout d'un coup. Comment il sait cela celui-là. J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que :

« Je t'ai vu il y a 9 mois environ dans un café avec un blond aux cheveux longs et vous vous embrassiez. C'était très chaud Duo. »

« NON ! Mais que faisais-tu là toi ? »

« Le parton du café est un ami, je venais juste boire un verre et lui rendre une petite visite. Cet homme c'est ton amant ? »

« Hein ! NON… Zechs est mon prof de théâtre et…et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Je dois retourner travailler. Je ne sais pas si je vais pourvoir accepter Heero car il y a mon chaton. La laisser seule plus de 2 jours c'est beaucoup. Je te remercie pour le chocolat. »

« … …»

Je sais cela ne ce fait pas, je l'ai laissé en plan et j'ai filé aussi vite que j'ai pu la natte au vent.

Et je vous le donne en mille… 45 minutes plus tard environ.

« Encore toi ? »

« Hn... Je voudrais faire une modification concernent mes billets de train… »

« Tu veux annuler le mien ? »

« Non… Je voudrais rajouter un chat sur l'aller et le retour. »

Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

« Mais il y aura le souci de la caisse sur place. »

« Quatre a dit qu'il en achèterait une et que tu n'avais qu'à lui dire ce que ton bébé mangeait, il lui achetait sur place de la nourriture. »

« Tu l'as appelé ? »

« Hn. »

« Merci Heero, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« Dis-moi juste oui. »

Le pour, le contre… Je n'ai pas plus les moyens d'offrir un cadeau à Trowa.

Je soupire.

« Quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Pourquoi soupires-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas plus d'argent pour le cadeau de Trowa. »

« Le mien fera l'affaire pour nous 2. »

« Heero cela ne se fait pas. En plus je n'aurais pas participé à l'achat de celui-ci. Non, je te remercie, mais je pense que je vais rester ici. Je peux te rembourser un aller/retour. Donne-moi le billet. »

« Duo, je tiens à ce que tu viennes. »

« Pourquoi y tiens-tu autant Heero ? »

Il soupire. Je vous l'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bon lorsqu'il soupirait ?

« Dis-moi avant si ton prof de théâtre et toi vous êtes amants ? »

« Je t'ai dit que non. »

« Je te connais depuis 6 ans Duo et tu n'es pas le type de mec qui aguiche, juste pour un plan cul. »

Et bien voilà. Maintenant c'est moi qui soupire. Et lui du coup, il me fait un petit levé de sourcils.

« Il me donnait un cours de baisers. »

« … »

J'ai encore subitement très chaud là ! Ils ont mis le chauffage mes collègues ou quoi ?

« Un cours de baisers ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas à l'aise pour embrasser en cours et je n'aime pas lorsqu'il n'y a pas de sentiments. J'ai mis 2 heures pour lui donner le premier baiser, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un cours gratuit de claque. Car sa main commençait à le chatouiller. »

« Et maintenant tu y arrives ? »

« Nan. Je suis toujours aussi nul et je n'aime toujours pas embrasser un autre acteur sur scène. Donc j'embrasse pas. »

Il éclate de rire. J'aime bien aussi quand il rigole, c'est tellement rare et il est encore plus beau dans ces moments-là.

« Baka. »

« Que veux-tu… Baka d'un jour, baka toujours. »

Et voilà, j'ai osé l'a lui dire ma petite réplique. Il n'a pas l'air fâché. Il sourit.

Tiens !

Il se rapproche de la vitre…

« Alors sois mon baka pour toujours et sors avec moi Duo. J'ai envie que nous fassions un essai tous les deux. »

Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir.

Heero vient de me proposer de sortir avec lui.

« Tu m'aimes un peu ? »

« Non. Je ne t'ai pas aimé du tout au tout début. Puis je t'ai un peu apprécié. Beaucoup plus lorsque j'ai appris à te connaître. Enormément jaloux lorsque j'ai vu les lèvres de cet homme sur les tiennes et à la folie depuis l'anniversaire de Quatre. »

Une sorte de petit « Hum » est sorti de ma gorge avec un regard de collégienne, toute chose aux mots d'amour que lui dit son petit copain.

Cette vitre est mon ennemie à cet instant.

« Prends ce train avec moi Duo et nous verrons bien où celui-ci nous mènera. »

Je soupire de bien-être.

Oui.

Nous verrons où ce train nous mènera.

Vers un nouvel avenir où le 2 deviendra 3, car je suis papa d'une magnifique petite chatte.

« D'accord. »

**FIN  
du  
LXVI**

Je sais, c'est pas terrible, je ferai mieux une autre fois… Du moins je l'espère.  
Allez bonne semaine à vous tous. Et je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, c'est ce que l'on m'a dit là où je travaille. Il parait que le 18 octobre, il y a une grève générale qui se prépare. (RATP, SNCF, POSTE, EDF, ECOLE, CANTINE, Etc etc… ) Juste pour votre info, je suis en ce moment dans une boite d'intérim. Donc, pour eux ce type d'info n'est pas à prendre à la légère car légalement un intérimaire ne peut pas remplacer un gréviste…  
Moi, je n'écoute pas les infos et ne lis pas le journal, donc je n'ai pas eu la confirmation de cette méga grève, mais renseignez-vous quand même. C'est ce que je vais faire moi-même à la primaire de ma fille.  
Sur ce…  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_Catirella _

◈

(1) - La SNCF ne m'appartient pas bien sûr.  
(2) - J'ai vérifier à la Gare du Nord. Maintenant si c'est faut, se plainte auprès d'eaux. Car ce n'est pas top leur panneaux d'affichage. Enfin certains…  
(3) - Prix approximatif, mais pris sur le site de la SNCF, ainsi que les horaires des TGV aller/retour. Par contre je ne vous dis pas à quel date… Niak niak niak…

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne**_


End file.
